


Sunny Day

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Throwing some stuff into the cooler, Snafu decided things would be a whole lot better if he snuck some alcohol in with them.  Looking around he found some water bottles.  Dumping the water out he looked under the cabinet for the vodka they usually didn’t drink.  Vodka wasn’t his choice of alcohol, but it was clear and no one would be none the wiser.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell “Snafu” Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for fictober20 prompt “that was impressive.”

Spending the day at the campus pool was not Eugene’s idea. It had been unbearably hot in New Orleans and Snafu decided he’d had enough.

“Come on,” He’d cajoled, pulling Eugene out of bed. “I got somethin’ I wanna do.”

Getting off the bed he kicked the air up another notch. Their meager air conditioner really didn’t make a whole lot of difference in the heat and humidity. It was almost cooler outside, where there was at least a breeze, plus their budget didn’t really allow for them to run it non stop.

“What are you wanting to do?” Eugene asked, scrubbing sleep out of his eyes. “It’s 9:00am on a day I don’t have an eight o’clock class.” He grumbled.

Throwing Eugene his swim trunks and a t-shirt, Snafu grinned. “We’re goin’ to the pool. Now get changed.”

Pushing him towards the bathroom Merriell started shoving things in a bag. Eugene had been in a bit of a mood here lately, so it was time for a fun day.

Putting some stuff into the cooler, Snafu decided things would be a whole lot better if he snuck some alcohol in with them. Looking around he found some water bottles. Dumping the water out he looked under the cabinet for the vodka they usually didn’t drink. Vodka wasn’t his choice of alcohol, but it was clear and no one would be none the wiser.

Grabbing some snacks and a couple of sodas he went to get changed. Listening to the shower running, Snafu shook his head. Only Eugene would take a shower before he went to the pool.

Quickly changing into his own swim attire he walked into the bathroom to grab some towels.

“Why are you takin’ a shower before we head to the pool?” He called, raising his voice to be heard over the pelting water.

“Well,” Eugene replied. “Someone got me up early and I wasn’t ready to get out of bed.” He grumbled.

Grinning, Merriell watched him step out of the shower, auburn locks wet.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Snafu laughed, snapping him with a towel.

“Fine, fine” Eugene muttered, heading into the bedroom to get dressed. “How come you’re so chipper this morning?” He asked, slipping on his swim trunks.

Crossing over and wrapping his arms tightly around Eugene’s waist he laid a quick peck upon his lips. “Because I get ya all to myself today and it’s hotter than hell in this apartment.”

Grabbing him by the hand, Snafu pulled Eugene along with him; stopping to grab the cooler. He wasn’t going to get Eugene drunk per say, just loosen him up a bit. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day than out of this apartment in the sunshine.

Slipping on his shoes Eugene followed Snafu out, stopping to lock the door. The walk to the pool was short since they lived right off campus.

Flashing his student ID Eugene got them entrance into the pool. Looking around he noted it wasn’t overly busy today. He and Snafu easily found lounge chairs right underneath an umbrella. Eugene was too fair skinned to bake in the sun all day.

Getting their stuff situated Snafu plopped down onto the chair, pulling his shirt up and over his neck.

Looking at his bronzed chest, Eugene thought about the fact that his boyfriend could sit in the sun all day long and it wouldn’t bother him.

Watching his boyfriend grab a water out of the cooler Eugene sighed. This might be a good way to get out of his head for a bit and stop worrying about school.

“Since when do you drink water?” Eugene asked, giving Snafu a pointed glance at the water bottle.

Grinning Snafu offered the water bottle out to Eugene. “This one’s not for me.” He replied. “Brought this one for you.”

“Thanks, Snaf.” Eugene reached out and took the water bottle, unscrewing the cap. Trying to figure out why Snafu was grinning like the cat that caught the canary he took a drink. Fire burned down his throat and he started coughing loudly.

Hearing his boyfriend cackling he managed to sputter out “that’s not funny.” Wiping his hand across his mouth he quickly put the cap back on.

“You need ta loosen up, Gene.” He grinned. “Tis’ just some vodka. You don’t have ta get your panties in a bunch.” Laughing he reached out and took a generous drink himself.

Looking into those mischievous blue eyes Eugene relented. “I’ll take a couple of drinks, but not too many.” Scratching his neck he looked contemplatively at the bottle.

“That’s all I ask, Gene.” Snafu winked. “Now come here and we’ll get some sunscreen on that lily white skin of yours.”

“Ha ha” Eugene smiled. Turning around he felt Snafu's strong hands glide sunscreen along his body. It felt so nice having him rub his back. Leaning back against him Eugene angled his face up for a kiss. Pulling him close he gave him a sweet kiss tasting the vodka he’d recently swallowed.

“Betta stop while you’re ahead Eugene,” Snafu murmured. “Wouldn’t want ta have to drag you into some bathroom stall and have my way with ya.” Giving him one more kiss he pushed him up.

“Alright,” Snafu prodded. “One more drink and then into the pool.”

“One more?” Eugene questioned. Reaching over he grabbed the bottle. What could it hurt. It had been a while since he’d felt carefree and Snafu was doing his damndest to make this a perfect day.

Taking a drink he grimaced, handing it back to Snafu who drank it like water.

Placing a hand on the small of his back Snafu guided them over to hop into the pool. Diving off the side Eugene watched as Snafu’s sleek, wet head emerged from the water.

“Come on,” he called. “Get in.” Swimming back to the side he moved between Eugene’s legs where he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

Eugene looked around at the other people spread out across the pool. Catching a group of girls staring he chuckled. Snafu was hard not to stare at; between his golden skin, jet black hair, and multiple tattoos he made quite the picture.

“What?” Snafu questioned, catching the look on Eugene’s face. Looking over his shoulder, the one with the raven spread across it, he giggled.

“You starin’ at them girls over there?” Shoving him teasingly he asked “do I got somethin’ to be worried about?”

“Very funny, Snaf.” Eugene replied. “If anyone’s got something to worry about around here it’s me. Give me a second, I’ll be right back.”

Heading back to their cooler he took one more drink, looking back at Snafu who now had his chin resting on his arms crossed over the side of the pool. He really was beautiful, Eugene mused.

Walking back over he nudged Snafu out of the way and slid into the pool. Feeling him trap him up against the side Eugene gave him a look.

“No, horsing around out here in the middle of everybody Snaf.” He scolded, even as Snafu's warm skin brushed his own.

“There ain’t nobody watchin’ us,” Snafu murmured. Sneaking a quick kiss onto Eugene’s neck.

“I beg to differ.” Eugene nudged. “If you’d look right over there” he nodded. “There’s a whole slew of girls watching you.”

Laughing Snafu splashed at him. “Like I would even give a shit, Gene.” Ducking underwater and coming back up he grinned. “I can’t help it if them girls just want my body,” he teased.

Rolling his eyes Eugene gave him a shove. Ducking under the water himself it felt so refreshing. The nice coolness taking away from the hot, humid heat.

Trapping him once again Snafu breathed in Eugene’s ear “besides you know it don’ matter to me at all.” Slipping a kiss along his neck he continued “you’re all I need.”

Deciding to go with the flow he and Snafu spent the next few hours chattering, swimming, just enjoying the coolness of the pool and being together. Heading back to their seats Snafu searched around for his pack of cigarettes. “I gotta go smoke” He mumbled. “You stayin’ here?”

Leaning back against the chair Eugene started to feel the effects of the vodka creeping up on him. “Yeah, I’ll just hang here.” Closing his eyes he heard Snafu get up and pad away on the concrete.

Sneaking one more drink Eugene watched the various people enjoying themselves at the pool. He was glad they came. It really did make him feel better.

Hearing a “is this seat taken?” Eugene shielded his eyes looking at the blonde haired man in front of him. “Um, yeah”. He responded. “My boyfriend is sitting there.”

Seeing Snafu coming across the walkway he heard the man say, “well that’s a shame.” Giving Eugene a wink he sauntered off.

Brows furrowed Snafu sat down on the end of Eugene’s chair. “Who was that guy?” He questioned.

“I don’t know,” Eugene shrugged. “He just asked if your seat was taken and I told him it was.”

Frowning Snafu looked over to see that guy still looking at Eugene. Possessiveness kicking in he very deliberately leaned over and kissed Eugene slowly and deeply. Breaking apart he stared into those dark eyes placing a peck on the end of his nose.

“What was that for?” Eugene questioned.

“Just because,” Snafu replied. Glancing over again he saw the other guy had wandered off. Good, Snafu thought.

“Remember the last time we were here and you tried to do that flip off the diving board?” Eugene laughed, thinking about how Snafu had slipped and pretty much fallen in. Of course, he’d had considerably more to drink that day. It was so comical the look on his face as he hit the water flailing.

“Bet I could do it this time.” He muttered, looking over at the diving board.

“You think?” Eugene teased. “Don’t think your feet will get away from you?”

“Damn right they won’t,” Snafu grumbled. Standing up from his chair he took a long drink out of the bottle. “I’m gonna show you I can do it.”

“Well go right ahead,” Eugene giggled.

Sending him a glare and stomping off Snafu headed for the diving boards. He wasn’t nearly as drunk this time. That was just a slippery board last time he pep talked himself.

Watching as Snafu stepped up to the end of the board, bouncing it experimentally Eugene smiled. He loved everything about that man, including his stubbornness. Watching him bounce and do a perfect flip into the water, Eugene chuckled.

“Ha,” Snafu exclaimed as he came back to their seats. “I nailed it.”

Brushing the wet curl off of Snafu’s forehead Eugene uttered “I’ll have to say Snaf, **that was impressive**.” Leaning in to give him a kiss he smiled. This had really been a perfect day.


End file.
